Yu-Gi-Oh!-Dimensional-Tournament
by B-baller125
Summary: After the events of each Yugioh Anime (DM-Arc V) invitations are sent across time, space, and dimensions to the best duelist that way they can gather to see who is the strongest! Who will duel eachother? Who will win? Is there something more to the tournament? Only time will tell!
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!!!! **

**It has been 6 months since the defeat of Zarc and the four dimensions have been very peaceful since the dimensional war was put to an end. Though things were peaceful, they weren't perfect either. Though it took time, it started to become more normal to Yuya that he had three other souls in his body. Though he did have practice dealing with Yuto due to him being absorbed earlier in Yuyas adventures, Yugo and Yuri were still a lot to handle. Though it was sometimes **

**hard, Yuya liked the fact he always had company and with them came the dragons; Dark Rebellion/Requiem, Clear/Crystal Wing and Starve/ Greedy Venom. He also had there combination forms such as Odd-Eyes rebellion, Odd-Eyes Wing, Odd-Eyes Venom and Even Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon.**

**Though through time he has also formed new dragon allies(sorry can't spoiler it yet). On the other hand Yuzu has surprisingly gotten adapted to her counterparts as well. Though each was different in their own manner, she took that last 6 months to get to know them and really enjoyed being with them. She even thought of them as sisters just as Yuya thought as his counterparts as brothers. Though she did enherit Rin, Ruri, and Serena's cards, it was tricky for her to use them with her melodious fusion deck. Therefor she made it her mission to combine there archetypes in order to make a super strong hybrid deck that was capable of summon each girls ace monsters and their evolved forms. Though Yuzu had to change her deck, Yuya only put in a few cards that belonged to his counterparts such as Yuri's super fusion and Yuto's Rank up cards since his Performerpal deck worked well with all summoning methods. It took Yuzu a while to make a new deck but once she did she practiced extremely hard to master Xyz and Syncro summoning (Her and Serena knew pendulum and fusion) to make sure she could use Ruri and Rin's cards. Yuzu was determined to make it to the proleagues and even challenged several pros beating them in order to get approval from Reiji to duel him in order to get to the Pro League...**

**REIJI LP: 2500 (Hand:0)**

**D/D/D Duo Dawn King Kali Yuga (3500/3000)**

**D/D/D Oracle King D'Arc (2800/2000)**

**D/D/D Dragobane King Beowulf (3000/2500)**

**"**Yuzu you have indeed improved but if you want to join the Pro leagues you must be able to overcome me! I have destroyed your spells and traps with Beowulf and even if you summon defense monsters he gives all my monsters piercing damage. You cannot deal any effect damage thanks to D'Arc either. Do you still think you can defeat me?" Reiji asked the Pink haired girl.

_Can I really do this?__ Yuzu asked herself as she looked out into the crowd of people. "GO FOR IT YUZU!" She hears from her friends such as Yuya, Sora, Gon, the kids, Yoko, Yusho, and her dad Shuzo. "Don't give up yet Yuzu!" Rin told her counterpart as the three girl's transparent bodies appeared next to Yuzu. "You got this!" Ruri gently reassured Yuzu. "Yuzu you have to get up! We can't lose after all we've done to get hear! You are not just dueling for yourself, you are dueling for all of us!" As Yuzu listened to her counterparts talking to her she remembered the hard work she put into her deck and got up. She looked at her counterparts nodding to them before she looked at her deck and readied for the final draw._

**YUZU LP: 200 (Hand:0)**

"I'll show the true power of this deck! I DRAW!" She yelled as her arm flew back as she drew the card. Yuya could have sworn he saw a pink light flash as she drew the card. Deep down, Yuya knew Yuzu had won already. "I activate the spell card Harmonizing Fusion! This spell card lets me banish two fusions monsters in my graveyard in order to perform a fusion summon!" _"Lets go Yuzu" _Serena said right before Cat Dancer and Bloom Diva entered the fusion vortex. "Elegant Beast who dances in the moon light, fuse with the angelic diva and become a new power! I Fusion summon! Behold! level 8! Lunalight Rose Leopard the Melodious Warrior!!!" The new fusion monster was similar to cat dancer but with lighter skin and blond hair. She had a rose colored dress along with two swords with both having ruby handles.

**Lunalight Rose Leopard the Melodious Warrior (3100/2400) Level:8 Atribute:light**

The audience was going crazy after Yuzu's newest monsters debut. "YUZU!!! Stay HOT BLOODED!!!" Shuzo yelled at his daughter. "That's an impressive fusion monster Yuzu's got. Have you ever seen it Yuya? You know... since she's your girlfriend?" Sora asked. "First I've seen of it" Yuya responded. Sora started to snicker until Yuya processed what Sora said and Yuya turned around trying to hide his blush "Hey don't say stuff like that we aren't official yet and haven't told anyone yet!" Yuya told the fusion boy. Everyone knew those two were meant for each other but for some reason they still like to keep their feelings in the dark to everyone. "Lets just get back to the duel" Yuya said.

"When Rose leopard is fusion summoned she can gain half of the attack of one Melodious or Lunalight fusion monster in my graveyard by banishing it. I banish Leo dancer I order to add half of it's attack to leopard's **(3100—4850)**! Also Her other effect lets me attack each monster on your field twice while the first time the monster isn't destroyed!Go Rose Leopard! Attack Kali Yuga! Dual Harmony Sword Strike!" Yuzu yelled at Reiji who jumped for an action card!

"Action Magic Power Crystal! My monster gains 800 Atk points **(3500-4300)" **Both attacks hit as Kali Yuga was destroyed. **(Reiji Lp: 1400).**

**"**Now attack Beowulf!" Yuzu commanded as both her and Reji jumped for action cards.

"Action Magic Defense force! I switch my monster to defense mode therefore I take no damage!" Reiji countered.

"One more time! Go Rose leopard! Attack D'Arc and end this duel!" Yuzu yelled to her new fusion monster as it closed in on its final prey.

"Action magic Bi Attack! D'Arc now has doubled attack **(2800-5600) **Go counter attack!

"Not so fast! Action magic No Action! **(5600-2800)** Go Rose leopard!" Yuzu countered Reiji smirked as his monster was slashed to nothing and was blown back due to the shockwave.

**Reiji LP: 0**

**Yuzu wins the duel**

Yuya was filled with relief as he watched Reiji congraduate his crush. He was happy for her! Now they were both in the proleagues and they could duel st a high level and make the world smile with their dueling.

**Elsewhere...**

**"_That was a splendid duel! Those two along with the dragon boy will make great players in the upcoming tournament! I am really getting excited! Those guys will make the last of the competitors and the invitation will be sent soon. Only time will tell what will happen..._**

**(A/N)**

**Baller: hey everyone! This is my first fanfic and though I've been reading a lot I've finally got the courage to make my own. I hope y'all enjoy and fun reading it. Don't worry, this is only the final turn of the duel because it was already a kinda long intro chapter and I thought Yuzu should've got a lot more closure in the end of Arc V. There will be full duels in the tournament! Peace out everyone!**


	2. Meetings

**Baller: Hey everyone! Here's another chapter go you guys. The tournament hasn't started yet but I'm just trying to showcase Yuzu and Yuya's new decks. Other characters will have newer cards as well to make things more interesting. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!!!**

**ARC-V**

Yuya was walking to You Show Duel School to meet up with Yuzu a week after she beat Reiji. _"So Yuya... are you excited to see your girlfriend?" _Yuri teasingly asked. _"Shut up Yuri. Yuya is aloud to have a girlfriend._" Yugo said to the fusion counterpart as the three spirits bodies appeared next to Yuya. "_Remember Yuya just relax and be yourself._" Yuto said to the pendulum counterpart. "It's not a date guys! Geez we are just getting together to practice dueling that's all!" Yuya said hiding his blush. As he walked into You show Duel School he sees Yuzu sitting down with 2 envelopes.

"What's that envelope say Yuzu?" He asked her as she looked up to see he had arrived. "I don't really know to be honest. When I got here I saw these on the ground with our names on them. I was just waiting for you to get here to open them is all." Yuzu said as she gave Yuya the envelope that had his name on it. As Yuya and Yuzu opened their respective envelopes a bright flash blinded the two teens and they disappeared without a trace...

** ZEXAL**

"YUMAAAA!" Kari yelled at her little brother as she was furious that he still hadn't woken up yet. After all, today was Yuma's date with Tori and he did not want to be late for that.

"OMGOMGOMGOMG! OUT OF ALL DAYS I OVERSLEPT TODAY! Oh god I got to get ready and fast!" Yuma shouted as he looked at his alarm clock and saw the it was 11:39 and he was meeting Tori at the park at 12:00. He quickly got dressed as fast as possible and grabbed a quick breakfast. "Alright I'm ok it's only 11:51, I still got plenty of time to ge-Aaahhh" Yuma screamed as he walked outside and tripped on a small envelope. "What's this?" He asked himself as he got up and opened the envelope. Suddenly a bright light flashed an Yuma was nowhere to be found...

** 5D'S**

The bright morning sun woke Yusei up as he opened his eyes. Yusei has been trying to improve in his dueling skills as he strived for new ways to be able to summon powerful synchro monsters such as Shooting Quesar Dragon and he has even picked up a few new monsters as well. As he got up he heard his phone starting to ring. He picked it up and saw Akiza was calling."Hey Aki" Yusei greeted. "Hey Yusei. I was wondering if you could meet me later and help me with testing out some new combos I came up with for Riding Duels" Akiza asked trying not to sound nervous."

"Are you asking me out on a date Aki? Yusei asked with some laughter. "If I am... is that a yes?" She asked sounding even more nervous. "Of course it is." Yusei happily accepted. "Ok great! I'll meet you later." "Ok seeya Aki." Yusei said as he hung up the phone.

As he walked over to his Duel Runner he looked and saw there was an envelope on the ground right next to it. "How this get in here"? As he opened the envelope a bright light flashed and he disappeared leaving no trace as to where he's gone...

**GX**

**"**Alright Chazz! I activate the spell card polymerization to fuse my Elemental Hero Flame wingman with my Elemental hero Neos! Now my two favorite hero's will now combine their strength to create an even greater hero! I FUSION SUMMON! Come on out Elemental Hero Neos Knight **(2500/1000)!**"Jaden yelled at his old friend.

"Big deal! My Ojama King has 3000 Defense points and your Neos has only 2500!" Chazz said

"Well Neos Knight gains half the attack of Flame wingman(**2500-3550)**. Go Neos knight! Slay that king with you sword!" Jaden commanded as his monster charged and destroyed Chazz's only monster leaving him wide open.

"Well you didn't finish me off so I still have a chance-" "By the way Neos Knight can attack twice per Battle. Sorry Chazz but this duels is over. Go Neos Knight! NEOSPACE SLASH!" Jaden yelled.

"NOT AGAINNN" Chazz yelled as his life point hit zero.

**Chazz LP: 1100-0**

**Jaden wins the Duel!**

**"**Wait to play Jay!" Syrus yelled to his best friend.

"That was a fun duel Chazz you almost had me. If I didn't draw Polymerization I would have lost." Jaden said helping his friend up. "Yeah whatever I'll just have to beat you next time when we have our rematch!" Chazz said with confidence. "That was an awesome duel you two." Alexis walked down and told the two. "Yeah you guys were great! It was so great that you could comeback and visit at the Academy Jaden!" Syrus said.

**Later on...**

" I'm glad they let me stay at my old place again." Jaden said as Yubel appeared next to him. "_Yeah it's been a pretty long time since we've been hear. Jaden look there is a envelope on the floor."_ Yubel told Jaden. "Yeah I wonder what's in it-" Jaden said as he disappeared opening the envelope...

**Duel Monsters (Original)**

**"**Yugi! Can you come down hear and watch the shop while I go to the grocery store?" Yugi's grandpa asked. "Sure thing Grandpa!" Yugi said as he gathered his deck together and walked down stairs. Before his Grandpa called him down he was going over his deck. He was trying to upgrade his deck that he used against kaiba and

Diva (yes this yugi is from after dsod). He tries to incorporate some of the older cards he used with Atem while they were still together.

As he was sitting at the desk of the GameStop a gust of wind opened the doors as a envelope slipped through the door and landed on the floor. Yugi grabbed the envelope and as he opened it a bright light engulfed him as he vanished like the rest...

**Elsewhere**

Yuya woke up as he was on the floor of a strange stage. As he got up he noticed that Yuzu was starting wake up and so were the other people. "Where the heck are we?!" Yuya turned to see a crab haired kid around his age yelling. "I'm just as clueless as you. I've got no idea on where we are or how I got here." Yuya responded as several others including Yuzu got up. "Yuya! What happend!" Yuzu asked hugging Yuya. "I don't know Yuzu. Do you guys remember what happend?" Yuya asked his Yuto,Yugo, and Yuri who appeared next to Yuya. "_Well the last thing I remember was you opening that envelope._" Yuto responded as Yuri and Yugo nodded.

"It must have been the letter! Yuya yelled to the other people. "Now that you mention it, that's the last thing I saw before waking up here." A brown haired guy with what looked liked a Slifer Red Jacket. _"Is he from Duel Academy?" _Yuri asked. "Me too" another person said who looked like a common from the syncro dimension. "_That guy kinda looks like a common from my dimension too." _Yugo said.

"Wait... Jaden? Yusei?" Said a tri hair colored teen. "YUGI! Why are you here? Your suppose to be in the past! And YUSEI! Shouldn't you be in the future! This is so weird! Don't get me wrong it's nice to see you and all but what's happening?" The brown haired person asked in confusion. As the three were having there reunion, Yuzu and Yuya were talking to there counter parts to try to make sense out of all this. "You guys are hear to?" Asked a familiar voice. They turned and saw two people."Reiji?! Kurosaki?! Sora?!" Both teens yelled as seeing the three. "_Brother!" _Said Ruri. "_Finally someone smart enough to try to figure this out."_ Serena said as Rin and her looked relieved.

"Uhh Hello! Is anyone that I know here!" Yelled Yuma. He felt more worried being the only one without a group. "_Yuma_!" Yelled a voice that the boy knew all too well. The person who appeared beside Yuma was none other than Astral. "Astral?!" "_It's been a long time. I don't remember much but I do know that I was contacted by something or someone who told me that you would need my help. Then a bright light flashed and I was inside the key once more."_ Astral explained. "It's great to see you again and all but why would someone contact you while you were in Astral world and teleport all of us here?" As Yuma asked his question he looked and saw Kite and Shark running towards. "Yuma!" They called out.

"Oh thank god you two are here. Astral also is here too guys!" Yuma said. "_Hello Shark and Kite." _"Hi Astral. How are you hear?" Shark asked. After the question was asked, Astral told kite and Shark what happend. "Who ever is doing this must be pretty powerful." Kite told the group. "Well at least I got my utopia back!" Yuma said as he lifted his ace monster in the air.

Asuka, Edo, Johan, and Kaiser were running around until they saw Jaden with two other people. Jaden told his friends what he had found out so far and the group was very confused.

As Joey was walking around, he saw Kaiba who also seemed confused. "Of course I'm trapped here with you out of all people wheeler" kaiba said as he saw Joey. "Shut up koiba we gotta look for other people." Joey said. "For once we agree on something." Kaiba fired back. They walked over and saw yugi who explained what he had found out from the other people. As they were talking, Yugi saw a figure that looked a lot like his. That person was Atem."A-Atem!! Wha-How are you here?!" Yugi said shocked. "So basically, the person that brought us all here was the same person that let me help you when you fought diva. He has brought us all here for a tournament to see who the strongest duelist is."

As Atem spoke, everyone gathered around him and listened to what he said. "Wait! Why are there TWO Yugi Motos, Seto Kaiba, and Joey Wheeler here?!" Crow asked for the non arc v crew who knew who they were. "Well first the taller Yugi's name is Atem. He was the Pharoah who's soul was in Yugi's millennium puzzle." Kaiba explained. As this was going on Jadens eyes turned yellow and green while looking around. First, he noticed that there was a blue and white ghost next to the boy named Yuma. He also noticed his friend had a aura that wasn't human like. He also saw three other ghost boys who looked identical to the boy named Yuya and three other ghost girls who looked like the girl named Yuzu. Honestly, there was no point in asking because he felt like it would all be explained at some point. Eventually all the people gathered in one group exchanging information.

The group consisted of Yugi, Atem, Kaiba, Joey, Jaden, Asuka, Edo, Johan, Kaiser, Yusei, Jack, Crow, Akiza, Yuma (with Astral), Shark, Kaito, Yuya, Yuzu, Sora, Reiji, and Kurosaki.

"Asuka?" Yuzu and asked walking over to the group. "Edo?" Sora asked confused. "Kaito?" Asked a confused Shun. "Jack! Crow! You guys are hear too?" Yuya asked seeing the two syncro users. "I have never seen you before in my entire life." Kaito said. "I have also never met you" Jack said as Crow nodded in agreement. "Sorry but I don't think I've ever met you." Asuka said co fused as to why these people know her. "The same goes for me I have never seen you before." Edo added. "But you look exactly like them-" "Well they said they never met you so who cares if they look like someone you might've met." Kaiba said with irritation. _"I think he's right Yuya. That guy doesn't seem the same as our Kaito despite the familiar looks." "Yeah that guy make look like Jack Atlas but he seems a bit different."_ Yugo added. "_ I agree with fusion. Though these people may look like the people we know they are different in their own ways."_ Yuri told Yuya. _"mY nAmE iSn'T fUsIoN! iT's YUUUGO!"_ Yelled the syncro user as Yuri snickered and Yuto face palmed.

"These people may look like your friends from your universe, but they are not. They are simply alternate versions therefor these people are different despite their similar appearance or decks." Said a mysterious voice. "Who are you and why are you making us do this?" Kaiser Yelled at the dark figure that appeared before them. " Yeah it ain't fair we have to do this against our will." Yelled Johan. " I agree. This is not right" Yelled Akiza. "Well, to answer your question... Boredom, Curiosity, thirst for action, there are many factors. But you are all talented duelist from your world and what would be the harm in seeing who's the best?" Asked the dark entity.

"Well it would be cool to duel and stuff but was kidnapping us really the best way to do this? I mean I have a planned date and I really don't her to get mad at me." Yuma said. " What makes you we are all ok with you taking us against our will?" Reiji asked the Dark entity.

"Oh relax. The moment this is all over you will return back to your own universes the second after you left." Explained the figure. "Assuming all of us are ok with this, how will this work?" Asked Atem. "The tournament will be like this. There are 24 of duelist. Each of you have a number on the inside of you envelope. If you have 1-8, you get a automatic pass to the next round. 9-24 will be forced to randomly duel. The winners play the people who automatically advanced. The rest continues as a normal tournament." Explained the dark entity.

"Ok what can we call ya?" Asked Joey. "Shadow works." Shadow answered. "I guess we are doing this?" Yuma asked everyone. "Seems like we don't have a choice" answered Shun. "He's right. I want to see Rio again." Said shark. _"Let's go for the win Yuzu!" _Rin said to Yuzu. "Yeah" Yuzu responded. "_This should be interesting Yuya. Please use Starve venom I feel that he is itching to come out" _Yuri said. "_So is my clear wing!" _Yugo yelled with enthusiasm. "My dark rebellion too." Yuto added. "Don't worry guys I'll carry your feelings with me through my dueling" said Yuya with a smile.

"Hey! You said 24 duelist right? Why are there only 21 of us!" Kaiba yelled. "Oh silly me. I almost forgot the other three." Shadow said as he snapped his fingers. Three duelist appeared from the shadows. One duelist looked like a humanoid dragon demon with red and green hair. The second has black and red spiked up hair with red and grey armor. The third had black armor and a red cape. Most of the duelist seeing them looked at them and utter confusion and terror.

"No way! You're me!" Yelled Yuma Jaden and Yuya respectively at their evil counterpart.

(A/N)

**Baller: hey everyone hope you enjoyed this chapter and like the idea of this story. Sorry this chapter didn't have a duel in it but don't worry! The next will surely have a duel. Maybe 2. I'm very excited to add the three evil protagonist counter parts; Dark Zexal, Zarc, and the supreme king. These guys do come from alternate timelines and worlds so they will be a bit different from their anime counterparts. Well... more or so Dark Zexal since he had barely ANY screentime. Anyways stay tuned til next time! Feel free to follow this story or drop a comment! Peace!**


	3. DragonsVSWarrioirs

Baller: Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter! The tournament is starting so I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!

Shadow's Stadium

"No way! You're me!" Jaden, Yuma and Yuya yelled respectively at their evil counterparts.

"Greetings Yuya." Zarc said evily grinning at Yuya.

"Hmph... So you are my weaker self." Supreme King said looking at Jaden.

"It'a been awhile Yuma." Dark Zexal creepily said.

"Zarc! You shouldn't be here! Why do you still have my body!" Yuya asked.

"Yeah why are you still me?" Yuma asked.

"I have the same question for you." Jaden said pointing at supreme king.

"Relax everyone. They are just here for the tournament. These aren't the same guys that you all know. They are from alternate timelines and once the tournament is over they will return to where they came from. They will also be staying up with me during other duels. Shadow explained.

"How could we trust Zarc!" Yuzu said.

"Yeah that Dark Zexal guy almost got Yuma killed!" Shark yelled.

"And the supreme king took Jadens body and hurt many people!" Asuka yelled.

"Well you don't have to trust them. But while they are hear, they are just other duelist" Shadow said.

"I'm just here to prove myself to be the strongest of the universe!" Zarc yelled.

"I'm here for a challenge." Supreme King grimly said.

"I'm here to test out my powers!" Dark Zexal yelled.

"Alright since that is settled, I will go over the rules for the duels." Shadow said as everyone turned to the dark entity. "Each duelist starts out with 8000 life points and a hand of 5 cards. Whoever goes first cannot attack but can draw. To make things fair I took away some of the powers of the number monsters so they can be destroyed by other monsters. I also made it so you Syncro users can do things like Accel Syncro freely in normal duels."

"Well that will be helpful." Yusei admitted.

"Aww c'mon! I just got them back and now there lost some of there power!" Yuma said looking mad.

"Well at least you have them again Yuma." Kaito said.

"Yeah you are right! With these guys I can definitely win!" Yuma yelled.

"Alright everyone! Now look in your envelope and a number will appear! Remember if you get 1-8 you get a free pass to the next round!" Shadow reminded the duelist. "Also, DON'T show your number to other people. It will ruin the surprises." Shadow told the duelist. After he explained, each duelist opened their envelope and looked at their number.

_"I wonder who we will face? I hope they'll be fun opponents for starve venom." _Yuri said with an evil grin.

_"Yeah we totally got this Yuya! All you need to do is call out clear wing and it's game over for all of them!" _Yugo said looking pumped.

"_Yuya, this May be our toughest challenge yet. I can feel that we will have to face Zarc eventually. And if we do, Dark Rebbelion and I are here to help. No matter what, give these people smiles through your dueling!" Yuto _encouragingly said to Yuya.

"Your right Yuto! I'll show them true entertainment!" Yuya excitedly said.

"Alright everyone! If I call your number please stay on the stage and if you are waiting please make your way to the spectators area. The first duel in group A will be number 9 vs 24!" Shadow announced.

"Aww Yeah! I'm up first!" Joey yelled.

_"Well he looks interesting. But you can take him._" Yuri semi encouragingly said.

"Hi! My names Yuya Sakaki! I'll be your opponent!" Yuya greeted.

"And I'm Joey Wheeler! I hope we have a great duel!" Joey said to Yuya.

"As do I. I'll show you some true entertainment through this duel!" Yuya said being ready to duel.

"Go Joey!" Yugi yelled at his friend.

"Don't lose Yuya!" Sora yelled.

"**DUEL**!" Both duelist yelled.

Yuya:8000 Hand: 6 Turn 1

"I'll start this duel!" Yuya said drawing his card. "Alright! I set the pendulum scale with the scale 1 stargazer magician and scale 8 Timegazer magician! Swing Pendulum! Draw a light across the ether! Pendulum Summon! Come my faithful monsters! Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon (Atk: 2500)! Performerpal Trump Girl (atk: 200)! And Performerpal Bot Eyes lizard (Atk: 1600)!" Yuya yelled as three monsters appeared infront of Yuya.

"Did he just summon a bunch of monsters at the same time in one turn! That's against the rules isn't?!" Kaiba asked.

"Nope, it's completely legal. And most of us that are with him use it." Reiji said smirking as Kaiba looked annoyed.

"Now for my first act! I activate Bot Eyes Lizard's effect! I can treat Bot Eyes as Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya yelled as the lizard took the form of his ace monster."Next I activate Trump Girls effect! I can fuse her with Bot Eyes treated as Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Dragon!" The one who controls bizarre arts! Become the dazzling lights and dwell in the eyes of the dragon! I fusion summon! Level 8! Rune Eyes Pendulum Dragon(atk:3000)!" Yuya yelled as his first fusion monster appeared. "I end my turn!"(Hand:1)

"Now it's my turn draw!" Joey started.

Joey:8000 (Hand:6)

"I activate graceful charity! I draw 3 cards and discard two!" Joey yelled as he drew and discarded. "Lets go! I activate monster reborn reviving Red Eyes Black Dragon(atk:2400)! Next I activate **Burning Call Of The Warrior**! This card lets me special summon Flame Swordsman from my deck (atk:1800)! Next I summon Gearfried the iron knight(atk:1800)! Finally I activate the equip spell Burning soul sword onto Flame Swordsman! Now by tributing Gearfreid my Swordsman gains his attack (atk: 1800-3600)!" Joey yelled.

"Woah... this isn't good." Yuya said worried.

"Finally I activate Inferno Fire Blast! Now this card lets me target Red Eyes and inflict damage equal to it's attack!" Joey yelled as his ace dragon shot a ball of fire at Yuya.

Yuya: 8000=5600

"Now I battle! Go Flame Swordsman! Attack Rune Eyes! Flame Sword Strike!" Joey commanded as his dragon sliced down Yuya's fusion monster.

Yuya: 5600=5000

"Ghhh." Yuya as he was blown back.

"I end my turn with a facedown." Joey concluded. (Hand:0)

"_This guys is pretty good. Lets use all of our power and beat this guy !" _Yugo told Yuya before he started his turn.

"Right! I draw" Yuya said as he started his turn.

Yuya: 5000 (Hand: 2)

"I start by activating Pendulum Halt! I draw 2 cards since I have two monsters in my pendulum scale (Hand:3)! Next I activate Noble Dragon Magician ability in my hand! I reduce Odd eyes level by 3(lvl: 7-4) to special summon her!" Yuya yelled as one of his newest magicians appeared. "Next, I pendulum summon! Next I summon Tuning Magician! But due to her affect, I take 400 damage and you gain 400 life points." Yuya explained.

Yuya: 5000=4600

Joey: 8000=8400

"Now I tune Odd eyes with Noble Dragon Magician! Spread those wonderful and beautiful wings, and strike down our enemies at the speed of light! I Syncro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Clear Wing Syncro Dragon!" Yuya yelled as his Syncro dragon appeared.

"Alright! Now I tune my clear Wing Syncro dragon with tuning magician! Spread those wings shining with sacred light. Strike down down your enemies with that radiance! I Syncro Summon! Come forth! Level 8! Crystal Wing Syncro Dragon (atk: 3000)!" Yuya yelled as Yugo appeared by his side.

"Woah that guy can Syncro summon some strong Syncro monsters!" Yusei noted.

"Cool monster! But ya'monster is still in weaker than Flame Swordsman!" Joey yelled at Yuya.

"My act isn't over yet! I Pendulum Summon! Come forth my monsters! Dragon with Beautiful and Heroic dichromatic eyes, Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon! And Performerpal Trump Girl! Next I activate her effect! I fuse her with Odd Eyes! The one who controls bizzare arts, merge with the dragon with Dichromatic eyes and bring forth a new terror! I Fusiom Summon! Come forth! Level 8 Starve Venom Fusion Dragon(atk: 2800)!" Yuya yelled as his fusion dragon appeared and Yuri spirit formed beside him.

"What a fusion monster!" Jaden said in awe.

"Go Yuya!" Yuzu cheered.

"Starving Venom's effect activates! Now Starve Venom gains attack equal to your special summoned monsters attack points (2800-8800)! Battle! Crystal Wing attack's Flame Swordsman! When this monster battles a level five or higher monster, it gains it's attack points (3000-6600)! Go Krystallos Gale Edge!" Yuya yelled as his powerful Syncro dragon attacked Joeys monster.

"That dragons ability is gonna be a real pain so I'll destroy it now! I activate my facedown! Skull dice! This card lets me roll a dice and your monster's attack is divided by the number I roll. Here goes!" A small demon rolled a dice and it landed on six. "Alright! Now your monster's attack is divided by 6 (6600-1100) counter attack Flame Swordsman!" Joey yelled as his monster slashed through the charging dragon.

Yuya: 4600=2100

"_Noooo after all the work Yuya put in summoning him.."_

Yugo sadly said.

"Go Starve Venom! Take out that swordsman! Toxic venom blast!" Yuya yelled as his dragon shot a venemous blast at Flame Swordsman.

"Oh crap!" Joey yelled as his monster was destroyed.

Joey: 8400=3200

"I set one card facedown and end my turn! At this moment my monster's effect ends and his attack reverts to normal (8800-2800)" Yuya concluded. (Hand: 0)

"My turn" Joey said as he drew.

Joey: 3200 (Hand: 1)

"Alright I activate the spell card roll of fate! I roll a dice and whatever I roll is the amount I draw! But then I discard the same amount from my deck to the grave!" A dice appeared and it landed on a six. "Yes! I draw six cards! (Hand:6)" Joey yelled as his luck struck again.

"Another six?!" Yuya yelled shocked.

"After all this time he still has the power of luck on his side." Yugi said laughing as Atem and Kaiba agreed.

As Joey looked at his hand he realized he drew a card that shouldn't be in his deck. "What the hell? Why is Hermos in my deck? Did you do this Shadow!" Joey yelled at the shadowy spectator.

"Well I may have added some cards to your decks to make these duels a little more interesting..."Shadow confessed.

"Well I'm glad to have ya' back hermos. Now I'm gonna activate the spell Claw of Hermos! And I will merge the legendary dragon Hermos with Red Eyes Black Dragon! I Fusion Summon! Red Eyes Black Dragon Sword!" Joey yelled as a sword version of his ace monster appeared on the field.

"A sword for a monster?" Yuya said.

"It's not just any sword! I will now activate warrior returning alive to special summon back Gearfreid! Then I activate release restraint! This card lets me sacrifice my Gearfreid the Iron Knight to special summon Gearfreid the Sword Master from my deck (atk:2600)!" Joey yelled as his powerful Swordsman appeared. "Next I equip my dragon sword onto my Gearfreid! This gives him 1000 attack point boost (atk: 2600-3600)! Next I activate pot of greed! I draw two cards! (Hand:4) I activate the spell card monster reincarnation! I discard my Red eyes Wyvern in order to add Red Eyes Black Dragon back to my hand! Then, I activate red eyes fusion! This card lets me fuse the Red eyes Black Dragon in my hand with the Summoned Skull in my deck that I have recently gotten! Dragon whose red eyes burn through the dark! Demon with the power of lightning! Combine and form a new creature! I Fusion Summon! Show your self Black Skull Dragon (atk:3200)!" Joey yelled as his dragon he used in duelist kingdom appeared.

"That card brings back memories eh Yugi?" Atem asked his friend.

"Sure does!" Yugi responded.

"For every dragon type in the field or grave, my sword's effect kicks in which gives him an extra 500 points! (Atk: 3600-6600) and due to his effect he can destroy a card on the field! Destroy Starving Venom!" Joey commanded as his monster destroyed the plant dragon.

"_That was a mistake on his part! Get him starving venom!"_ Yuri said.

"When Starving Venom is destroyed, all special summoned monsters on the field are destroyed and you take damage equal to their attacks!" Yuya yelled as venom was shot at Joey's monsters.

"No way that's gonna happen! I activate the quick play spell **Red Eyes Blockade**! This turn, since there is a red eyes monster on the field, I can banish Red Eyes monsters in the graveyard to negate any of my monster's destruction by effect! I banish Red Eyes Wyvern and Dragon to negate my two monster's destruction!" Joey yelled as spirit forms of the the two monsters acted as shields. As this happend, Gearfriedds attack went down (6600-5600)

"Damn it..." Yuya said.

"Go Gilford! Red Eyes Slash! Joey yelled as his monster rushed yuya.

"I activate Performerpal Kuriborder's effect in my hand! I can special summon it and force your monster to attack it! Then I gain life equal to the damage I would have taken!" Yuya yelled as the small monster protected him.

Yuya: 2100=7400

"Then I attack with the Swordmaster! Red Eyes Slash!" Joey yells as his attack hits Yuya.

Yuya: 7400=4200

"I set a card and end my turn." Joey concluded (Hand: 0)

"Alright I'll end this duel right now!" Yuya yelled.

Yuya:900 (Hand:1)

"I activate the spell card **Dimension Draw**! Now by banishing Timegazer and Stargazer I can now draw six cards!" Yuya yelled as he drew up a new hand. "I now set the pendulum scale with the scale 3 Destruction Magician and Scale 8 Creation Magician! Now it's time to pendulum summon! Come forth my faithful monsters! Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Dragon pit magician! Performerpal Trump Girl! And Performerpal Dropgallop!" Yuya yelled as 4 monsters appeared on the field.

"That's a lot of monsters!" Joey yelled.

"Due to Dropgallop's effect, I draw two cards since two Performerpal monsters were summoned (Hand:3). Then I activate her other effect. I can change her level to four! (Lvl: 5-4) Now I activate Creation magicians Pendulum effect! I make Trump Girl's level equal to Dropgallop's (lvl: 2 to 4) Now I overlay my two level four monsters! From the pitch black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression, fangs of rebellion! I Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (atk: 2500)!" Yuya yelled as Yuto appeared by his side.

"Next I overlay Odd Eyes Saber And Pendulum Dragon! From the depths of the freezing glacier, be reborn by the power of ice and freeze those who oppose you! I Xyz summon! Rank 7! Odd Eyes Absolute Dragon (2800)!" Yuya yelled as one of his newest dragons appeared.

"This guys sure is good at Xyz summoning!" Yuma admitted.

"Dark Rebellion's effect! I detach both Xyz materials to halve the attack points of both your monsters! Treason Discharge! (Dark Rebellion Ovu: 2-0 Atk: 2500- 6900) ( Black Skull atk:3200-1600) (Gearfired atk:5600-2800)! Battle! I attack Gearfried! Revault of Lightning Disobey!"

"Trap activate! Nutrient Z! I gain 4000 life points!" Joey countered.

Joey: 3200=7200=3100

"Then absolute attacks Black Skull Dragon! Sub-Zero spiral blast!" Yuya yelled as his monster shot a ice blast at Joey's dragon.

Joey: 3100=1900

"My act is finished!" Yuya announced. (Hand: 3)

"Alright luck, don't fail me now! Draw!" Joey determinedly said.

Joey: 1900 (Hand: 1)

"I activate pot of greed! I draw two cards! (Hand: 2) Yes! I play the quick play spell **Tributional Scapegoat! **I special summon 4 of my tribute scape goat tokens! Now I tribute all three! Come forth! Swordsman empowered by the storm! Gilford the Lightning ( atk: 2800)! And do to his effect, when summoned by tributing three monsters, all your monsters are destroyed!" Joey yelled as his monster swung his sword defeating both of Yuya's dragons with pure ease,"And when a monster is tribute summoned using a tribute scape goat, it gains 500 atk points (atk: 4300)! End this! Sword of Lightning!"

"Nope! When Absolute Dragon is destroyed, I can special summon a new Odd Eyes from the Extra Deck! Come out Odd Eyes Vortex Dragon (def:3000)!"Yuya yelled as the green dragon appeared. "When this guy is special summoned he returns your Monster to the hand! Gust Rebound!" Yuya yelled as his new dragon flapped it's wings blowing back gilford.

"By tributing my remaining tribute scape goat, I negate any effect that would make a tribute summoned monster leave my field! Now Gilford attack again!" Joey commanded as his monster destroyed Yuya's wind dragon.

"My turns done." Joey concluded.

"Time for the finale

Yuya: 900 (Hand: 4)

"Ok my first act is pendulum summoning! Come to me Odd Eyes Saber Dragon! Next I activate monster reborn! Come back my Dark Rebbellion! Now I activate creations effect and make Gilfords level equal to my Odd Eyes'!" Yuya yelled as his magician shot a arrow that changed Joey's monster's level (lvl: 8-7).

"But why?" Joey asked confused.

"A great showman never reveals his secrets! Now I activate my spell card phantom knights of possession! I treat Dark Rebbellion as a level 7 monster (lv:7)! Now I overlay my two dragons! Dragon of dual colored eyes! Eradicate all enemies who oppose you with your scale of wrath! I Xyz Summon! Come forth! Odd Eyes Rebbellion Dragon (atk:3000)!" Yuya yelled as the spirit of Yuto overlapped with his own body.

"Woah that's one big dragon! But my Gilford is still stronger!" Joey yelled.

"And that will be your downfall! I activate my dragons ability! When summoned using a Xyz monster with level to summon this card, I can destroy all level 7 or lower monsters and you take damage equal to their attack! Destroy Gilford and end this duel!" Yuya commanded his dragon as it shot purple lightning at Joeys monster destroying it.

"NYEHHHH!" Joey yelled as he was blown back.

Joey: 1900=0

Yuya Wins

"Are you ok?" Yuya asked Joey helping him up.

"Yeah I'm good! That's really was an awesome duel dude!" Joey yelled.

"Thanks! You were great too!" Yuya said as the two laughed.

"So the winner of the first duel is Yuya! That means you Joey... you can leave!" Shadow snapped his fingers and Joey was teleported away.

"What the... what did you do with Joey!" Yugi yelled out pointing at the shadowy figure.

"He could have been sent home, or maybe I kidnapped him? You'll have to wait and see!" Shadow said with a evil laugh.

"Why should we even duel if we don't know what happens if we win!" Yuzu yelled in a angry voice.

"Lets just say... if you don't duel or don't try your best...some VERY bad will happen." Shadow said with a creepy laugh.

"Your a monster!" Atem yelled.

"No...I just don't want all my hard work getting thrown out because some of you being annoying." Shadow said.

"It doesn't seem like we have a choice" Yusei said concerned.

"I don't like this at all..." Sora said frowning.

"I...I am so sorry. I...I didn't know. I didn't even hold back...and now your friend is gone." Yuya said with tears in his eyes as he was teleported back to the crowd.

"Yuya... you didn't know." Yuzu said hugging the boy.

"Um...Yuya it's not your fault!" Yugi said.

"Yeah! It's that sadist!" Shun yelled pointing at Shadow.

"My oh my, just give it a rest! Anyways the next duel in group A is number 17 vs 16!" Shadow yelled snapping his fingers as the Jaden and Jack were teleported onto the stage.

"Hi, I'm Jaden Yuki! I hope we can have a fun duel despite the situation." Jaden said with a smile.

"My name is Jack Atlas! Yusei's one and only rival! Do not hold back because I will not show any mercy! I will put my burning soul on the line!" Jack yelled as he readied his duel disk.

"Alright! Get your game on, Jack!" Jaden yelled as his duel disk opened.

"**DUEL!"**

"I'll go first! Draw!"

Jaden: 8000 Hand:6

"Let's do this! I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman! His effect lets me draw 2 cards! (Hand: 7) Alright! I activate the spell card polymerization! I fuse Bubbleman and Clayman from my hand! Hero of the rocky earth! Merge with the Hero of Water and defend me! I Fusion Summon! Come out! Elemental Hero Mudballman (Def: 3000)! I set 3 cards facedown and end my turn." Jaden finished his turn. (Hand: 2)

"Nice start Jaden!" Asuka cheered.

"Lets go! Draw!" Hack yelled with fire in his eyes.

Jack: 8000 Hand: 6

"I'm going to win! Since you have a monster on your field! I summon vice dragon! Then I summon Trust Guardian! Now I tune the level 5 Vice dragon toll and level 3 Trust Guardian! Roar of the King! Shake the Heavens and forge into yourself the power of the unrivaled tyrant! I Syncro summon! Rampaging Soul! Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend (atk: 3000)!" Jack yelled as he summoned a monster similar to his own ace monster.

"Jack never had that dragon before!" Crow said in confusion.

"That's our Jack's dragon." Shun said to the others.

"That shadow guy must've put that card in his deck!" Yusei concludes.

"Though this dragon is new to me, he is an extension of my Red dragon Archfiend therefore I will use this dragon to win this duel! I activate Scarlight's effect! Now not only does he destroy all monsters on the field with weaker attack points, but he also inflicts 500 damage for each destroyed monster! Absolute Power Flame!" Jack yelled as his dragons created flames with its fist and blasted Jadens monster.

Jaden: 8000=7500

"Damn..." Jaden said after being blown back.

"Battle! Go! Scarlight! Attack directly! Infernal Crimson Hell Burning!" Jack yelled as his monster shot a powerful blast at Jaden.

"AAHH" Jaden said as he was blown back by the flames as some of his clothing was scratched up.

Jaden: 7500=4500

"It looks like the damage is becoming more real." Shark said looking as some of their faces look horrified.

"It's his doing!" Yuzu said pointing at Shadow who was carelessly laughing at the looks on some of their faces.

"I set one card and end my turn." Jack concluded as Jaden got up. (Hand: 3)

"_Jaden, are you ok?_" Yubel asked Jaden as she appeared by his side.

"I've been through worse. It takes more than that to keep me down!" Jaden said as his starting glowing the same color as Yubels. "Draw!"

Jaden: 4500 Hand: 3

"I activate Pot if Greed! I draw two cards (Hand: 4)! Next I activate the spell fusion recovery! I now get back my Clayman and Polymerization (Hand: 5)! Now I'll use monster reborn on Bubbleman! And due to his effect I draw 2 cards (Hand: 6) Next is the spell Double Fusion! This lets me perform two fusion summons at the cost of 500 life points!" Jaden said as a minor shock hit his body as he lost life.

Jaden: 4500=4000

"First I fuse my clayman and birstnitrix in my hand! Hero of Flames! Combine with the Hero of the rocky earth and burn out the evil! I fusion summon! Appear Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster In defence mode (def: 2500)! And then I'll fuse my Avian in my hand with the Bubbleman on the field! Hero of the water! Combine with the hero of the Air and blow the evil away! I fusion summon! Come put Elemental Hero Mariner (atk: 1400)!" Jaden yelled as two of his fusion heroes appeared.

"Woah those are some interesting fusion monsters!" Sora said.

"But they are kinda weak. Why bring them out?" Yuma said in confusion.

"None of Jadens heroes are weak. You'll see." Johan said with confidence in his friend.

"Alright! Now I battle! When Rampart Blaster is in defence mode, she can attack you directly with half of her attack points! Since she has 2000 attack, you'll be taking 1000 damage! Rampart Shot!" Jaden yelled as his minster shot a missile at Jack blowing him back.

Jack: 8000=7000

"Next, Mariner can attack directly when there i have a facedown card! Anchor Rock!" Jaden yelled as his monster shot a anchor at Jack hitting him causing his to recoil in pain.

"Gaah" Jack yelled as spit flew out of his mouth.

Jack: 7000=5600

"What a move!" Yuma yelled in excitement.

"But now of Scarlight uses his effect and attacks directly...Jaden will lose." Yusei said in concern. He didn't want to see either of his friends go.

"Jaden always has a plan. He won't lose this early!" Edo said looking confident.

"My turn isn't over yet! I activate my face down card, Super Polymerization! By discarding a card, I now fuse my two fusion monsters! Hero with the burning blaster! Merge with the Hero of the sailing winds and become a new hero! I fusion summon! Come on out! Elemental Hero Grandmerge (atk:0)!" Jaden yelled as his new robotic hero appeared.

"Jaden also has a new monster?!" Asuka said in shock.

"Now my new Hero gains attack equal to the level of the monsters used to summon this card x300! Mariner was level 5 and Rampart Blaster was level 6 which means 11 in total ! (Atk: 0-3300) Go! Merged Blaster!" Jaden yelled as his robotic hero shot a beam at the dragon destroying it and the blowing back Jack.

"Damn.." Jack said at the sight of his monster being destroyed.

Jack: 5600=5100

"I'm still not done!" Jaden said to everyone's shock except for Shadow. His effect lets me tribute him to special summon a elemental hero from the extra deck ignoring summoning conditions! Come out Shinning Flame Wingman (atk: 2500)! He then gains attack equal to the total of elemental heroes in the grave x300 (atk: 2500-4600)!" Jaden yelled as his 7 heroes appeared spiritually beside him. "Direct attack! Shinning Flare Shoot!" Jaden yelled as his old evolved favorite monster shot a green firery beam at Jack who was burned by the attack which engulfed him.

Jack: 5600=1000

Jack layed on the floor after he was hit. The continuous attacks damaged him making him extremely weak. But as his Dragons started to glow in his extra deck! He got up with even more energy as before! "You cannot defeat the king so easily! I will make you regret damaging me! I will show you my burning soul!" Jack said looking confident.

"Hmph so it seems you haven't lost your will! Awesome! Things really are getting exciting! Lets go Jack! Turn end!" (Hand: 1)

TO BE CONTINUED

(A/N) Baller: Hey guys! It took a really long time with school and all but I managed to get 1 and a half Duels done! The Yuya vs Joey duel wasn't as good as I could've made it but I wanted to showcase some of Yuya's dragons and even manage to put a new one in being Odd Eyes Absolute Dragon and Vortex dragon since that combo is really good in real life. I didn't want to add two Jacks in this story so I gave Jack some of Arc-v's cards. This will probably happen for Kaito, Edo, and Asuka too. And I wanted to throw in Grandmerge because it's a really good card and I wanted to showcase some of Jadens strategies that don't involve spamming neos and neos fusions. But that will most likely happen in later duels! I also gave Joey some Red Eyes support that way the duel wouldn't seem as one sided. Update will come ASAP! Please follow the story of even drop a review. Also check out my other story which is also a fun story to read since it's a battle royale with protagonists! Peace out everyone!


End file.
